WiFi, Zigbee, Z-Wave, NFC, RFID or low power and Bluetooth technologies are commonly used to communicate between two or more components. Advantageously, such communication means may be used to identify if a radio-enabled, compatible component, e.g., a cellular telephone, personal digital assistant, smartphone, tablet computer, and so forth, is within a pre-determined range of an appliance or powered device. Moreover, such devices can be used to control the supply of power, e.g., natural gas, propane, electricity, and the like, to the appliance or powered device, to shut-off, control or otherwise disable the appliance or powered device. Advantageously, it would be desirable to use external sensors, e.g., third-party home automation systems, to trigger events such as shutting down or off the system in an emergency.
It would also be desirable for, as users interact with the system, collecting, storing, and transferring data such as frequency of use, length of time of use or emergency remote shutoff initiated by the user or the system, to commercial customers, e.g., via API or other web- or cloud-based services for proprietary calculations, e.g., user's fire risk, usage modifications and associated insurance premiums.